


bubblegum

by WinterSonata101



Series: i am yuchan-biased, but ace is my bias wrecker [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chan as a girl uwu, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Imperfect lapslock because mobile sucks, No one can resist his cuteness, Please appreciate this puppy, Sunshine incarnated I tell you, We need him to live, Yuchan is adorable, this is au obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: ceo hyeim's idea of creating a co-ed group with a gender imbalance at the last minute was not  well received.At first, anyways.





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some yuchan appreciation uwu. Yuchannie as a girl should be a concept, in my very honest and completely biased opinion :D

prompt: bubblegum  
tags: girl!yuchan, genderbender, cutie uwu

CEO hyeim's idea to create a co-ed group with a gender imbalance wasn't well received. well, at first anyways.

"what?" donghun looked on in shock. "four guys and one girl? won't that be... strange?"

junhee nodded, wincing. "imagine what the reporters would say." whatever he imagined had him whimpering, as if he had been physically hit.

the other two males currently present were speechless, eyes widened comically. Hyeim sighed, exasperated. what drama queens.

"look, boys," she said with the patience of a saint, "I know that this is a bit surprising. but what else is there to do? the member you were supposed to debut with left the company, and you can't just debut with four people when you've been preparing with five!"

"still," junhee defended, "she doesn't know anything about our group. we'd be better off scouting another guy than do so with a girl."

hyeim stared disbelievingly at him. "scout someone? right now, 3 weeks before your debut?" Jun winced at the scoff she sent his way. "you make it sound so easy, kid."

"just give her a chance, will you?" hyeim rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine building. "she's been trained for as long as you guys, so all she has to do is memorize your debut song and the choreo. and believe me- it won't take long." she stared them down, one by one. "all she needs is a chance."

chastised, the to-be leader lowered his head and spoke no further. donghun stepped up in his place almost immediately. "please reconsider, hyeim-nim. I fear that our group's reputation would suffer before we could even perform." his sad eyes stared at her imploringly.

hyeim cursed under her breath, feeling her resolve start to crumble at the eldest's kicked puppy look.

before her will disintegrated completely, the door to the meeting room opened. five heads turned to the newcomer, who smiled brighter than the sun. byeongkwan felt himself squint.

"hi!!" she chirped happily, brown curls bouncing with her excited little wave. "sorry I'm late. had to go change after dance practice." her ensuing smile brightened the room. the four boys couldn't control their own lips from twitching into smiles.

the girl bounded over to them with the zeal of a golden retriever and plopped down cutely next to sehyoon, who had turned to stone.

"hello, I'm kang michan! I'm the cutie maknae and main vocalist of our group!" she introduced herself, complete with an unfairly adorable eye smile and peace sign.

before hyeim could resume trying to convince them to go along with her idea, sehyoon had already folded michan up in his arms and stared blankly at his CEO, who was trying valiantly to hold in her cackle. michan's deer-in-the-headlights expression made the whole situation even funnier.

"we'll take her."


End file.
